


Lips Of An Angel

by MusicLover19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hinder, Past Love, in the middle of the night, lips of an angel, phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione calls Draco one night in the holidays not being able to be away. Based around Lips of an angel by Hinder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lips of an Angel

He saw his phone buzz before he heard it. A recent gift from a friend. Quickly checking the ID he smiled a sad smile. No matter how much he couldn't hold off his true feelings any longer. He sighed and ran his hand through his loose blonde hair. On one hand he could ignore it but whenever she called it was normally a big deal and he just couldn't leave her.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

He wouldn't admit the power she has over him whenever he hears her voice.

"Draco are you there?" he would never tire of listening to her call his name.

"What's wrong hun?" he whispered lightly trying not to wake anyone.

"Draco is this a bad time? Is there someone with you?" I could hear her voice shake slightly.

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"No… I just left the room, it's late Hermione, their all asleep," she had never been happy about the late calls.

"I really shouldn't have called you but I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to," her voice told him she was on the verge of breaking down.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_   
_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Hermione what's wrong?" his voice rose slightly making his guest in the next room moan slightly. "Sorry hun but I have to stay quiet."

"She's there?" it wasn't a question.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_   
_Sometimes I wish she was you_

"Yes… but you know I wish she was you. Fathers been getting suspicious so I asked her to stay the night,"

_I guess we never really moved on_

"We haven't moved on at all have we Draco?" her voice broke slightly throughout her weak chuckle.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_   
_It sounds so sweet_   
_Coming from the lips of an angel_   
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"It's been too long since I heard you last… I thought… maybe that you'd…"

"I could never forget you my angel…" he sighed running another hand through his hair. He struggled to keep his voice controlled. "I miss you saying my name, you make it sound sweet."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_With the lips of an angel_

"I wish we could just be together," her soft voice came through the phone. He could clearly hear the distress.

"I wish it too… there's just too many things in the way, family and friends being at the top…" he tried to reason no matter how good it sounded.

"Plus we'd both end up killing each other," she said in a slightly stronger voice.

They both stayed silent on the phone for a few minutes just listening to each other breath in and out.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

"Draco… I have this dream," she began.

"Go on…" he whispered.

"It was of us, we had Samantha with us Draco. She had your hair and my eyes… I want that so much," her confession stunned him so much.  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

"I've been having the same dream… does Ron know?"

_And does he know you're talking to me_

She could hear the other question in his words.

"No… he thinks I'm contacting a business friend about work… I can't stay here. I don't trust him Draco."

"Why not hun?" he asked quietly wishing nothing more then to be there with her, even if only for a second.

_Will it start a fight_

"He's drinking more… you know how he gets. If he finds out about you…" she trailed off leaving the truth lurking behind it.

"Don't worry I'll stay away from him…" before he could ask her a question she butted in.

"What about her?"

_No I don't think she has a clue_   
_Well my girl's in the next room_   
_Sometimes I wish she was you_   
_I guess we never really moved on_

"No… well I don't think she even suspects it. She hardly takes any notice anymore… I really do wish you were here now…"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_   
_It sounds so sweet_   
_Coming from the lips of an angel_   
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"You wish you were here too Draco…"

_And I never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_With the lips of an angel_

"I love you Hermione," he whispered hoping the emotion would show through the phone.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_   
_It sounds so sweet_   
_Coming from the lips of an angel_   
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I love you too Draco," she sighed. Both Draco and Hermione knew the call would end soon but they didn't want to leave just yet.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_With the lips of an angel_

"I have to go now… Ron's calling me…"

_And I never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_With the lips of an angel_

"I hope I see you soon…" she whispered.

"We are back in school teaching soon remember…?" he said it meaning to sound happy but it came out dull.

"I wish it was sooner…" she said wistfully.

"I do too…" both said their goodbyes as they each hung up. Draco stayed in the same room and thought over everything that had happened in the past year. He had found his true love…

His phone buzzed again making him jump, looking at it there was one single text from Hermione;

**I love you hun but we have to wait now… don't text back just yet Ron's already drunk…**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


	2. I'm With You (Don't Tell Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic to 'I'm with you don't tell me ' by Go Audio. Sequel to 'Lips Of An Angel'. Draco and Hermione meet in secret to discuss what was going to happen.

_Light reflects,_  
 _The darkened moon tonight_ ,

I sighed. We were supposed to meet half an hour ago. I hope he didn't find her.

Ever since that phone call I had been worrying about her. it brought up old feelings, ones forbidden by my world.

I had been pacing back and forth in front of this body of water waiting for her. Normally I would sit and appreciate the moonlight, tonight I couldn't. I needed to see her.

A soft 'pop' told me she had arrived.

_Your make-up smeared across your face tells me,  
You're not fine,_

"Hermione!" I gasped once I had turned. All of her make-up had smeared from her tears.

"Draco…" she whispered stepping forward. I ran to her and hugged her off the ground spinning the two of us in a circle.

"How are you?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. It had always been that way, it was her nature. She would bottle it up and not let anything out.

_Just a line that you recite,  
I can see that,_   
_Tears falling down give no answer,_

The tears would not stop. I was finding it hard not to show her I was worried. That annoyed her to no end. People worrying and feeling sorry for her.

"It's him again isn't it?" I asked without needing the answer.

_Seems you don't even know who you are,_   
_Someone take her home away from here._

Her small nod broke my heart. I regretted everything I did to her. She was magically.

Her crying had stopped. We both sat facing the silver moon.

"It's like your eyes," she said in a wistful tone.

"What?" I asked lightly, not fully understanding.

"There a deep, memorizing silver and they seem to hide so much… just like the moon," she explained with a smile. Her smile wasn't right though, it didn't reach her eyes like normal.

 _You just sit there quiet with your fake smile,_  
Don't tell me, don't tell me,  
Everything's alright and you're happy,

"Please tell me what wrong," I begged.

"Nothings wrong," she mumbled.

"Don't lie to me Hermione," I stressed her name. "It's obvious you're not happy."

"I can't…" she whispered as her eyes began to fill again. If it was any other girl I would have been running, but with Hermione… I needed to see her smile, if only for a second.

_Is it something you can't say,_   
_I'll stay all night,_   
_So tell me, so tell me,_   
_What is there to hide?  
I'm with you._

"I can stay all night," I offered. We had done that throughout the past two years. Two enemies brought together by tears. "Just like old times."

"We can't go back… can we?" she asked sniffling.

"Not yet hun," I whispered into her hair. The familiar smell of strawberries mixed with the faint scent of books had always been 'her' smell. "I wish we could though," I said closing my eyes.

 _A hundred reasons why,_  
I can see it in your eyes,  
Something's wrong with you,

"When we go back I'm ending it with Ron," she said in a soft voice. My eyes snapped open and found hers right away. Eyes were truly the key to someone's soul. Her's shows me nothing but love. Not tonight though, they were filled with worry, hatred, sadness and pain.

"I'm glad," I said. Still I didn't know the fully extant of what he did.

 _Always in denial,_  
Can it really be that bad?  
Being who you are?  
And tears falling down give no answer,  
Seems you don't even know who you are,  
Someone take her home away from here.

She looked away from my eyes embarrassed. She was beautiful and yet she didn't believe it. She was more then beautiful. She was exquisite.

 _You just sit there quiet with your fake smile,_  
Don't tell me, don't tell me,  
Everything's alright and you're happy,  
Is it something you can't say,  
I'll stay all night,  
So tell me, so tell me,  
What is there to hide?  
I'm with you.

"I'm tired of this… of us hiding," I sighed quietly. I wanted the whole world to know. I was just scared.

"I am too. We have to keep hidden though Draco. You know more then I, and your dad," I shushed her with my finger. He wasn't my father. I hated him for making me what I was. He made me a monster.

 _Tears falling down give no answer,_  
Seems you don't even know who you are,  
Someone take her home away from, away from here.

"I still remember our first kiss…" she began with that wistful smile again. The amount of times I replay that over in my head.

"At the Yule Ball," I smirked. "The first time I saw you cry," I finished softly. Like me she didn't like expressing her emotions in front of people.

"It was the first time I saw you cry as well if I remember correctly," she said holding on to my arm. It had been her way of trying to comfort herself, I had run in on her hugging an old teddy bear to her chest crying on the night of the Ball.

I had offered her a dance and to my surprise she accepted, I thought she would yell, but no. She smiled a sad smile and took my hand. We danced for an hour before a really slow song came on. By the end of it we were kissing. Plus to top it off, all this happened on top of a tower, where anyone could see us.

 _You just sit there quiet with your fake smile,_  
Don't tell me, don't tell me,  
Everything's alright and you're happy,  
Is it something you can't say,  
I'll stay all night,  
So tell me, so tell me,  
Everything's alright and you're happy

Her smile was becoming real, slowly. Her eyes held the spark. Then she spoke the words I desperately didn't want to hear.

You just sit there quiet with your fake smile,  
(You Say that you are, I can tell that you're not)

"What going to happen now?"

_Don't tell me, don't tell me,  
(coz I know you better or now have you forgot?)_

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I stood and held out my hand, she happily took it.

_Everything's alright and you're happy,_   
_(You Say that you are, I can tell that you're not coz I know you better or now have you forgot?)_

I pulled her into another hug. This night was almost perfect.

_Is it something you can't say,  
(You Say that you are, I can tell that you're not)_

"I don't want this night to ever end," she whispered into my neck before looking in my eyes.

_I'll stay all night,  
(coz I know you better or now have you forgot?)_

"Neither do I," I muttered press my lips to her gently.

_So tell me, so tell me,_

"I love you," she whispered against my lips.

_What is there to hide?_

"And I love you too," I said back just as desperately. I really did need her.

_I'm with you_

If only this could last…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the ending (almost in tears). I know Draco isn't really like that but imagine if he was. I really enjoyed writing this, they deserved their moment.  
> I've actually been listening to this song for about an hour whilst writing this you know?


End file.
